


intertwined forever

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek's thinking about getting another tattoo and asks Stiles' opinion.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	intertwined forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Derek brings it up in bed one night, after a night of body worship (and Stiles’ tattoo worship to be honest.) 

“What if I got another one?” Derek asks, casual as anything, as Stiles pretty much lies on top of him, both of them coming down from the adrenaline pumping through them.

“Another what?” Stiles murmurs, half asleep already.

“A tattoo.”

At that, Stiles looks up. Probably because he knows that Derek getting a tattoo would be very different than a regular old human getting a tattoo. 

“Do you want one?” Stiles asks, seeming a little wary.

Derek reaches over to grab his phone from the side table and thumbs through the pictures, landing on the [image](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/dc/48/a9/dc48a97acf6b7c7d13a948d36ccc6c6c.jpg) he had saved earlier. Stiles sits up so he’s cross-legged on the bed and Derek lifts so his back is to the headboard. He hands the phone to Stiles and he looks down at it, gasps a little and zooming in with his fingers to take in the details.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks, looking back up at him with eyes a little wider. Derek knows Stiles can tell what the tattoo would mean – the trust and faith of an intertwined forever with Stiles. 

“Are you?” Derek asks, because he’s been all in for years at this point. 

“What if I want it, too?” Stiles asks and just that gesture – the fact that he’s willing to be permanently marked by something he’s deathly afraid of – means more than enough.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind it,” Derek says, trying to lighten the mood just a little with an obnoxious wink that would totally be something Stiles would do.

“I’d need you to hold my hand, though,” Stiles warns.

“Always,” Derek says easily – and it really is just that easy. A few weeks and some burned and pricked skin later, matching tattoos adorn insides of wrists where wolves and foxes connect with every holding of hands or bedtime spooning. 

It’s worth every anguishing minute when Derek can look down and see that indelible mark reminding him that he’s got infinity with someone he loves and someone who loves him in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: tattoo


End file.
